Casino
The Casino is an escape room found on the B Deck, directly following the 1st class cabin. In this room, Junpei must collect cards to solve two puzzles involving those cards, and play baccarat and the slots to advance. Junpei solves the puzzles with Snake and Seven. Layout The casino is a large room that contains many tables used for gambling. Near the exit of the room are three pink slot machines, and a huge baccarat table. On the right side of the room is a bar, containing many bottles of alcohol, as well as wine glasses. There are playing cards scattered throughout the room, all of the same suit, and range from 2 to a 8. On the walls are stained glass art and an ornate fireplace. The walls are also decorated with crown molding and box-shaped lamps are hung around its perimeter. Story After investigating the 1st class cabin, Junpei, Snake, and Seven come across a gate that needs the Venus key to open. Junpei notices that Seven had slipped away and found a large door. Once heading through it, they find themselves inside the casino. However, once they enter, they get locked into the room. Snake suggests they search this room for the Venus key. Baccarat Table While searching the room, Seven explains the rules of baccarat to Junpei for the card table puzzle. Escape After using the slot machine and figuring out that puzzle, Junpei finds the Venus key. After finding all the hidden playing cards and putting them into the card reader, Junpei, Snake, and Seven head back to the gate to open it with the Venus key and travel down to C Deck. Items Card 2 Card 2 is found in a drawer on the second slot machine, which is unlocked by solving the slot machine puzzle. Card 3 Found on the baccarat table. Card 4 Found on the bar shelf (near the drinks). Card 5 The Five of Spades can be found on one of the tables near the bar. Card 6 Found on top of the mantelpiece shelf, in between the two lights. Card 7 Found on the bar counter. Card 8 Obtained by winning the baccarat minigame. Coin Bag Found in the fireplace. It is used to operate the slot machine minigame. Venus Key The Venus Key has no use in the Casino puzzle. Instead, it is used to open the grate in the B Deck hallway. Minigames Slot Machine In order to start this puzzle, Junpei must have a coin bag in his possession and use it on the middle machine. Although it may look like he needed to get the same reels in a row to win by guessing using luck and timing, the buttons on the machine are really there to be pressed in a certain order shown by the secret code mentioned earlier. Thus, the solution is pressing the clubs, diamond, and heart buttons in the same order as seen on the canvas. Once Junpei does that, the reels all show "7" and the slot at the bottom will unlock, revealing the hidden Venus Key and Card 2. Baccarat This minigame requires the player to choose three cards that add up to a number greater than the 8 of spades card in the glass. The solution is 2''', '''3, and 4. Card Holder Unlocks the exit. All the player must do is place the leftover cards in the slots of the machine. The total value of the cards is nine, when added together. Trivia *When Junpei investigates the glass panels in this room, Snake gets very sad. It is possible that during his car accident, glass cut his eyes, causing his blindness. Humorous Quotes *Examine chandeliers, when facing the bar (initial screen): *# *# *Examining the bottles of booze behind the counter: *# *# *# *Examining the poker chairs to the left of the fireplace: *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *# *Examining the poker chairs to the right of the fireplace: *# *Examine the light when viewing the bar closeup: *# *# *# *Go "back" from the card holder puzzle without the 8 of spades: *# *# *# *Examine the white canvas above the mantelpiece: *# *# *Examine the white canvas with only the right light on: *# *# *Attempt to go back after unlocking exit door: *# *# *# *# Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:999 escape rooms Category:B Deck